


footwork

by miracleboy



Series: HQ!! Ice Skating AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Dating, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Ice Skating, Ice Skating AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboy/pseuds/miracleboy
Summary: FOOTWORK
A series of steps and turns executed in time to the music and choreographically related to each other; footwork is intended to show the precision and dexterity of the skater's movements.

  --
In which Ushijima has ice skating lessons thanks to Tendou, has less than graceful footwork, and a coach that he really can't seem to handle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you read it right. It's an ice skating au with the main otp: UshiHina. The (CURRENT) other pairs are minor and are related to my co-author's own fanfic which is set in the same universe.
> 
> Despite it being in the same universe, there will be inconsistencies especially since these fics are very stand alone; you don't have to read the other to know what's happening in this fic because it's a different story line for the most part.

**MIRACLE BOI SATORI:** are u there yet??? dont be late to ur first lesson wakatoshi after all i did all this for u!!

Ushijima looks at the message with a blank expression, trying to ignore the shaking of his cold fingers as he tries to type back a reply to Tendou. It’s more difficult than he gives it credit for, but he manages to do it, even if he had to use up a stupid amount of strength.

**Miracle Boy Wakatoshi:** Yes, I’m on time. This will give me a new opportunity to explore new hobbies. Thank you for being a kind friend to me, Tendou.

He takes another moment to look at the nickname his friend had given him in his own phone, wondering why he let Tendou get away with these things. He thinks it’s because he knows that if he doesn't let Tendou go through with his plans, he’s regret it more so than if he had just did it; or maybe it had gotten to a point that he just stopped caring that much.

Either way, 5 years of friendship had rendered him apathetic to his friend’s ideas, just choosing to accept his fate no matter how dumb it was.

Shoving his phone and hands into his pocket, he lets out a quiet sigh of relief at the sudden burst of warmth. His body's still shaking slightly, but he finds that the cold isn’t as bad now after spending the last few minutes waiting near the rink; he still can’t move his fingers when he takes them out of his pockets, but he figures that it’s a small price to pay for the rest of him to not be that cold.

“Seriously, where is this Ushijima guy hiding? If he didn’t want to come, he coulda’ just told me! I still get paid either way!”

He turns his head around, eyes landing on a tiny, yet angry male walking through the doors to the ice rink. His green eyes notices the group of people trailing behind the fuming orangette, and he assumes, his brand new coach. He wants to groan as the tallest of the group points him out, eyes still on him as he spoke.

Ushijima knows there’s nothing else to do but to make his way there and actually greet them and ‘be social’ as his dorm liked to remind — read nagged — him. Despite being taller than his assumed coach by more than what was considered normal, his hands start to feel slightly clammy out of nervousness and he pulls it out of his pockets in an attempt to fix it; it doesn’t work.

By the time he gets there, his hands already feel like they’ve been fucked over by frostbite twice, the clamminess is back, and the angry guy was still huffing at his entire existence. It isn’t until he’s directly standing in front of him that the tiny male finally shuts up, looking up at him and letting out a terrified yelp as he hid behind another guy in the same uniform as him.

“Is there anything you need,” the taller, uniformed guy asked, voice monotone. “If you want lessons, we’re both already booked for today.”

Ushijima shakes his head. “I’ve already booked a lesson. My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Orange hair peeking out was joined by a shocked pair of brown eyes before the boy was back in front of him, face contorted in a guilty expression. He knows what’s going to happen, what his new coach is going to say, but he sighs and lets it happen anyway.

He doesn’t catch the guilty expression morphing into an angry one, though, and he’s tempted to let out a loud, pissed off grunt as the orange-haired coach drags him down to his level by his sweatshirt collar.

“It was about time you showed up! Didn’t you read the message I sent to you about where to meet up?”

Ushijima only raises an eyebrow in confusion before shaking his head no. He watches the coach growl like a non-threatening puppy before he feels his collar being let go, and his body starting to be dragged by the cuff of his sleeve. He notes that the guy is stronger than he looks, and while he could probably win a fight against him, he’d try not to accidentally piss him off even more.

(Especially if the guy has his skates on; or in other words, shoes with  _ sharp, metal blades on it.  _ Ushijima was strong, not a dumbass.)

“Make sure you don’t kill the customer, Hinata,” the other coach had advised before he turned to the small blond.

“I’m assuming your name is Hinata,” Ushijima says after a moment, somewhat trying to get back onto his coach’s good side; he knows how coaches could be with someone they didn’t like.

“Hinata Shouyou, but you’re calling me by Coach or Hinata only. Also, I need your shoe size for the skates.” His words are muttered and as cold as the seat Hinata forces him to sit on.

“Size 11.”

He watches the petite man stride away from him, eyes now catching onto the muscular thighs hidden underneath slightly baggy sweatpants, but accentuated by the white skates. Ushijima was impressed at how muscular the other male was for doing something like ice skating as long as he had; after all, muscles like that only happened after years of practice.

It doesn’t take long for Hinata to come back with a pair of skates, almost comically large in his tiny pair of hands, and also a pair of women behind him, smiling at something that he had said.

Ushijima is glad that Hinata seems to be in a better mood after his shitty first impression, but his relief goes down the drain as he watches Hinata kneel and start to aggressively pull off his shoes.

He knows he should probably say something, but he thinks it’s too late when small fingers lace the boot tightly and he feels like his foot is dying; for the first time, he wishes that he went against Tendou as the evil glint in Hinata’s eyes are telling him to try and stand up.

With realization setting in, he can’t believe that he has to balance his entire 6’2” build on a pair of tight shoes with thin blades.

\--

His knees hit the cold ice for the 3rd time in the last 10 minutes. Ushijima wishes that he could say he could at least last a few minutes just slightly moving, but he genuinely can’t; there was a reason why almost all of the training figure skaters and coaches were all lithe and lean and little.

His 6’2” self was suffering beyond belief, just like he had thought right before he stepped onto the ice.

“Huh, you suck at this.”

The taller male narrowed his eyes at his sad excuse for a coach casually standing in front of him, face blank but eyes glimmering in amusement. He tears his eyes away, stifles the anger growing in his gut, and takes the hand offered to him for the 3rd time already.

“Hm, yeah, I think that’s enough,” Hinata grins, both of his hands now gripping tightly onto Ushijima’s own. “I’ll actually teach you how to skate now that I’ve got you back for that shitty attitude you have.”

“Huh?”

Blank, brown eyes turn warm and cheerful as one of the coach’s hand moves to press against Ushijima’s chest before explaining: “Keep your back straight and head up. If you hunch over, you won’t see the environment, and you’re more likely to fall forward, face first.”

The taller grunted in response, automatically shifting his posture and earning a pleased hum from the smaller. He’s still slightly annoyed at Hinata having played him, but at least the given advice made sense now; his body did seem to balance a bit better.

“I’d teach you how to move and glide, but I don’t think I’d have enough time since I did fuck around for the first bit,” Hinata laughs, loud and warm, just like his entire (awful) existence. “If you’re still interested, you’re free to book again next week at the same time.”

Ushijima takes a moment to think about it; it wasn’t like he had anything to do next week besides actual work and schoolwork. And after the coach playing him for the first few minutes, he feels a slight need to prove himself capable of skating.

He blames his small, impulsive need to be spiteful under a blank expression as he responds, “Sure.”

“Cool! I swear I won’t be that mean next lesson; that’s Bakageyama’s job! He’s not a skater, but he’s super mean and scary like ‘ _ gwah’ _ !” The orange-haired male grins like an idiot for a moment before it shifts into a scheming one; the sudden switch gave Ushijima no time to ask about the mentioned friend or to react to the next question.

“How about I drag you around the rink for the last few minutes?”

\--

**Coach Hinata:** ashsnsn, IM SORRY FOR DOING THAT BUT IT WAS HILARIOUS AT THE SAME TIME!!! i hope we’re still on for next saturday @ 12 pm!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Ushijima growls and wants to reply to the text, but both of his hands are busy; one hand rubbing bruised knees and the other holding an ice pack to his bruised cheek.


End file.
